iGo to England
by emi-xxx
Summary: Sam's got to move to England with her mum, but how will Carly, and even Freddie, cope without her? Can iCarly carry on? My first ever fanfic, be kind!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome, though! Flamers are not welcome! Please review...I want to know what I can do better next time! Em

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

Sam threw her bag down on Carly's couch.

"Hello? Anyone home?" she yelled.

There was no answer. She saw the bowl of fruit on the counter and walked over to it. Picking up an apple, she glared at it.

"Ugh!" she said, disgusted, and threw the apple back into a bowl.

"Do you know, you are a disgrace to food kind. I really think you should just turn into ham, or something."

The door opened and Carly walked in.

"Did I just hear talking?"

"Oh that was Freddy and his mum. Probably arguing about Freddie saying he didn't like tick baths, or something. Ya know, no wonder the boy's like he is... with a mother like that I can't blame him!"

"Like he is? What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know... all nerdy and techy. Hey, did you plan the next icarly yet?"

"I thought you were doing that!"

"I was, but then..."

"You fell asleep and dreamed about meat again, didn't you?"

Sam looked guilty, and remembered all the times that she and Carly had talked about the stupid things that she did. It reminded her of what she had come to say.

"Listen, I've got some bad news. My...my mum's got a job offer and..."

"Hey, that's great news! Why does your face look like you've been slapped by a wet fish, then?"

"Because the job's in England. I have to go with her. Carly, we leave in a week. Its last minute and I know it's going to be really hard, but I think it's best if we don't speak to each other before I go. You know, get used to being apart. I came over to say bye."

As she said this, Carly's knees gave way. She sank on to the couch, and her body began to shake. It took Sam a moment to realise what was going on. Carly? Crying? Sam cried more than she did, and it was rare that she did. Slowly, she slumped next to her, and hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry! We can still talk over the phone, email and use webcams and things!"

Carly struggled to speak, "I know, but it's not the same. I mean, hearing about all of the weird Sam-ish things you do isn't the same as watching them! Plus, who's gonna take the blame for all of your jokes gone wrong? Some posh English girl called...oh, I don't know!"

Fresh tears poured from her eyes, as she gave in holding them back. Sam did the same, just as Freddie walked in the door.

"What's up?" he asked, seeing them both in tears.

"Sam...Sam is moving to England!" Carly managed to gasp before she began to sob again.

"Yes! Wahoo!" yelled Freddie, running around the room. He coughed, seeing the girls glaring at him, and said, "Oh, I mean, Oh no, that's so sad, how will I go on?"

"Just get out of here, you're ruining the view of Carly's apartment. This might be the last chance I get to see it, you know." Said Sam, not even managing her usual dose of sarcasm with the remark.

"Oh, so soon?"

"Yup. I leave in two weeks, and and I decided it was easier to say goodbye now. I've never been much good at goodbyes, so I think it will be more awkward saying bye when there's other people there, or something like that."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome, though! Flamers are not welcome! Please review...I want to know what I can do better next time!

This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful (she's typing this, by the way...) sister Anna, aka falling into heaven. I'm pretty sure she's gonna plug herself at the end of this chapter, so look out for that!!

Thanks to Ann, who was my first ever reviewer!!

Em

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

Two weeks later, and Carly still hadn't quite settled back into her usual routine. Sure, she went to school, did her homework and helped her brother Spencer around the house.

"So, you going out tonight?" asked Spencer, seeing that Carly had walked into the living room with a bag and jacket.

"Yeah, I guess I'd better get back into my old routine again. I might not be able to hang out with Sam, but at least I can go to the smoothie bar with Freddie, a couple of friends and some of his tech minions."

"Alrighty, then." Said Spencer as Carly walked towards the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't!"

"So, I can build crazy models, hang upside down from the roof trying to take pictures of them?"

"Hmm, I see your point. Ok then, don't do anything I wouldn't want you doing. Have a nice time!"

* * *

At the Groovy Smoothie, Carly, Freddie and the rest of their friends were gathered around the biggest table they could find, and were all laughing about a joke that Carly hadn't heard. She hadn't really expected everyone to be this upbeat after Sam had left, but they didn't really know her as well as she did.

"Carly?" asked Freddie, seeing the vacant look in her eye.

"Aha?"

"Are you okay?"

"I suppose, I just don't feel that great tonight." She felt ashamed to lie, but knew that she couldn't stay in a 'happy place' for much longer. "I think I'm gonna walk home."

"Alright. I'll come with you. Just let me say goodbye." He yelled over the noise, and everyone turned to look at him. "Me and Carls are going to get going. She doesn't feel too good."

Calls of 'get well soon' and 'OK, see you!' came from around the table. Carly and Freddie walked out of the crowded smoothie bar, and into the cool Autumn night.

"So. Still not one hundred percent yet?"

"That obvious?" She asked, concerned that everyone will have noticed and be talking about her back at the Groovy Smoothie.

"Only to people who knew you that well before."

"It's like Bella/Edward situation!" She realised.

"Yeah! You're like Bella grieving for Edward to come back all over again!"

"I guess so."

He paused, a small frown creasing his face. "Listen, I've got something to tell you...It's kinda hard and awkward to say this, but I think that I might be in love with Sam."

"WHAT?!" yelled Carly, so loud that someone over the road from them turned and stared at them. Carly lowered her voice, not wanting them to think that Freddie was trying to abduct her or something. "You what? What happened to your crush on me? I know we both knew nothing would happen, but you always said you'd never get over it! Plus, it was nice that someone had a crush on me!"

"I know, but, I don't really know what happened. We kissed once, you know." Said Freddie, getting in the elevator and pressing for the right floor.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was on my balcony, after we both found out we hadn't kissed anyone before."

"Wow! I never would have found out if you hadn't told me."

"Well, don't tell Sam I said anything over the phone or something. She made me promise not to tell you anything, so if I do mention it, she'll probably fly right over here and break my arm. She can make it look like an accident like when I "fell" out of the tree."

"Hmm... maybe telling her isn't such a bad idea!" Carly joked.

They were at their floor, and got out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Said Freddie, walking to his door and putting the key in the lock.

"Alright, night." said Carly, going to her own apartment. "Spence? You there?" She yelled, and when a weak call of 'yes' drifted through from the floor upstairs, she ran upstairs to say night to Spencer.

"Oh my god!" She screamed, seeing Spencer lying on the floor, his arm hanging in an unatural position next to him.

**

* * *

**

AnnaNote: Hey people. You're probably gonna get random AnnaNotes at times, which is me randomly having my input. Basically, Em is an awesome little sister, and as her beta, I get to kick flamer's butts. And plug myself... If you watch The Mentalist, CSI:NY or NCIS (which I doubt, considering you're all probably 11 or 12 with the exception of Ann) check out my stories, please! Penname's falling into heaven. And review for Em, please!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome, though! Flamers are not welcome! Please review...I want to know what I can do better next time!

This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful (she's typing this, by the way...) sister Anna, aka falling into heaven. I'm pretty sure she's gonna plug herself at the end of this chapter, so look out for that!!

Thanks to Ann, who was my first ever reviewer!!

Em

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

Sitting in the emergancy room of Seattle Hospital wasn't quite as exciting as Carly was hoping. Spencer had been in the x-ray and plaster rooms for over three hours now, and Carly had only had time to grab her bag as she ran out of the door, dragging Spencer, (by the good arm, mind you) out of the door. Carly laughed as she remembered the moment:

_"But I don't wanna go to the hospital!" whined Spencer, like a five year old,_

_"Tough, Your arms obviously broken, and although it will heal itself in the end, it'll be very painful for you!"_

_"Fine, but can we stop for frozen yogurt on the way? It'll ease the pain."_

_"Alright, but only if Mrs. Benson agrees. It was very nice of her to take us, especially when she had to leave her mother and child synchronised swimming class with Freddie!"_

_"Nice is not a word I would use to describe her."_

_"Her intentions are nice then. Come on, she's waiting downstairs for us."_

Luckily, she hadn't unpacked her bag when she got back from the groovy smoothie, otherwise she wouldn't even have the entertainment of her pearpod.

_Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you_

_Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now_

She sang along, not even noticing how loud until she was asked to leave the emergancy room waiting room.

"Leave the room, 'cos I sang?!" She yelled indignantly. "Next you'll be locking people in the creepy cellar - which I know you have - for looking happy! Anyone would think this was... was a hospital, or something!"

She remembered where she actually was.

"Ohh," she said, slowly backing out of the room, "I'll just be off now then."

Just then, she was saved by Spencer, walking through the room towards her.

"Oh, thank god you're here!" he yelled, getting them several more dirty looks from the staff, "I got lost walking out of the plastering room, 'cos I said I didn't need showing the way out, then I walked in to the creepy morgue, which is full of like.."

"Wait, you managed to get in the morgue? I thought that you were supposed to have a keycard to get in there? Plus, it's in the basement!"

"Yeah, I know, but to answer your first question, yes, there is a keycard lock, but it had been left open. It locked as I went through it, and then I got stuck in there."

"But..."

"No, no, no. I finally have a good story to tell, and I am going to tell you it before that evil security guard glares at us again and tells us to "please leave the hospital", capiche?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Ok, I was stuck in the morgue, then I _swear_ I saw one of the bodies move - which just creeped me out - then a guy brought in a body so I ran out of the morgue and he yelled at me. In Japanese."

"And then..."

"SSSHHHH!"

"Sorry," she said apologetically,

"And then I ran out. but when I came up the stairs to get here, I ran into this big guy, who said he was from the FBI, so I ran away."

"THE FBI! Oh my god Spencer! The FBI are after us!" screamed Carly, getting another disaproving glare from everyone around her.

"Ahh, but if you wait, I am going to tell you what happened. He said he was looking for this guy called 'Andrew Flap' who had booked plastic surgery on his face 'cos he was trying to escape from the FBI, and as I was running, he thought that was me!"

"So, basically your whole story was about almost being arrested by the FBI?"

"Yup, pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah. C'mon, we'd better go, before anyone else stares at us!" She said, raising her voice for the second part of the sentence, so the people around her would hear and turn back to their newspapers.

"Can we please stop for more frozen yogurt on the way back?"

"Why!?"

"'Cause I'm hungry!" He said, whining again.

"I'll get you some from the freezer when we get back. Now, come on!" cried Carly, feeling like she had already lived this moment.

Probably because she almost had...

She linked arms with Spencer, and walked out of the hospital.

_**

* * *

**AnnaNote: Not bad, not too many mistakes. A few grammar issues, but spelling's all good. Okies, you lot better review! 7? Poor, people. It takes two seconds. Suck it up and be a man! Or girl. Whatever, just review, 'kay? KISSES!_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome, though! Flamers are not welcome! Please review...I want to know what I can do better next time!

This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful (she's typing this, by the way...) sister Anna, aka falling into heaven. I'm pretty sure she's gonna plug herself at the end of this chapter, so look out for that!!

This chapter's for la-la-la 45, who gave me the idea!

Em

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

Sam screwed up her last top in the wardrobe up and threw it in the corner of the room.

"Mom? Are you gonna do a wash yet?" she yelled down the stairs to her mother, who had just come in from work.

"For god's sake Sam, you are fourteen and can't even put a wash on!" exclaimed her mom, Amanda. She'd had a bad day at work and just wanted to collapse on the couch in front of the TV. The new job in England was stressful, and although it payed well, she didn't actually have the time to spend the money. Weekends were spent making presentations, and evenings were spent catching up on the work that she was already behind on, despite the fact she'd only arrived in the country two weeks ago.

"Look, I'm exhausted. Can't you just take the things to the place down the street? You know...Bubbles, the laundrette." she asked her daughter, slumping into a chair and putting her feet on the footrest.

"No, sorry. I'ts the first day of school tomorrow and I have to pack my bag."

"OK then, I'll do it tomorrow. Your school uniform doesn't need washing- we just bought it, and the school semest...oops, sorry, _term_ hasn't started yet."

"Uh don't remind me. My "Uniform" is gross!" said Sam, thinking back to the marroon and yellow checked skirt, matching tie, white shirt, and not to mention the white knee socks and brown leather shoes that she had stuffed into her drawers earlier that week. She had thought "Out of sight,out of mind," but apparently not! In thinking of the uniform, the fears that had been pushed to the back of her mind came flooding back. On the first day of kindergarten, she had made friends with Carly very easily. It was all so much easier back then. You made friends with the person who had the doll you liked, or the bumper pack of crayons. Even though this was the first day of a new term, everyone would have their own clique, their own group of friends. Everyone would know where their classes are. She would be lost. It was a boarding school that also allowed day girls. Sam was one of 3 day girls in a school of around 200 girls.

"Sam? Are you OK honey?" asked her mom,looking at her, worried. That was the best thing about moving to England. Her mom, although having a stressful job, was less stressed about things like money. It meant that she and Sam were nicer to each other, and fought less.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." said Sam, and then she left the room and went to get ready for tomorrow.

_**

* * *

**_

_AnnaNote: As ever, I am here to make sarcastic comments and unwanted messages. But still, review!! I know she wrote this short, but I'm kicking her off the laptop soonish, so she doesn't really get a choice... hey, you review more, she updates quicker. And I edit DOUBLE SPEED, people!! Hugs._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! Constructive criticism welcome, though! Flamers are not welcome! Please review...I want to know what I can do better next time!

This chapter was beta'd by my wonderful (she's typing this, by the way...) sister Anna, aka falling into heaven. I'm pretty sure she's gonna plug herself at the end of this chapter, so look out for that!!

Sorry it's a bit short, what happens in the next chapter needs it's own chapter really, if that makes much sense!

Em

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY

* * *

"Freddie, c'mon! We're gonna be late!" Carly yelled up the stairs, feeling like she had to do this too often. Why couldn't people just be quick, or come down before someone has to call them? She shrugged the thought off, guessing that she was just feeling touchy. After all, it had been a bad day. One of the worst thunder storms in Seattle's history had hit, and Carly happened to be stuck on the wrong side of town with no money for a taxi. Now she had to go, and Freddie still hadn't come down. She felt happier though, and laughed, as Freddie came running down the stairs with a HUGE badge in his hand.

"_Birthday girl?" _she read in disbelief. "Are we really going to be that cheesy? I mean, it's no big deal!"

"No big deal?" repeated Freddie, "This is your 15th birthday. Girls across the world love birthdays, and you are moaning about how it's 'no big deal?'"

"Well, I just know it's not going to be the same without Sam there, and somehow, I just don't think it's the right thing to do."

"What is the right thing to do?" he asked her, and she just looked out of the window instead of replying. It wasn't that she had become mesmerised by the flashes of thunder that were lighting the whole of the town, if not the state. No, she just suddenly realised that she didn't know what the right thing to do was.

"Ya know what, I think she'd want us to celebrate my birthday. I mean, it's not like she's dead or anything!" she joked, pulling her jacket on and grabbing as huge a golf umberella as she could find from by the door. "Are you going to stand there all night then?" she said to freddie.

"I guess not!" he laughed, and followed her out of the door after handing her the huge OTT badge.

* * *

"That was great!" cried Carly as they climbed the stairs to their apartments.

"I told you that a night out was just what you needed!" he replied, smiling because she was so happy, "See you tomorrow!" he said, and pulled his key out, fitting it into his lock and turning it. "Hi mom, I'm home!" He walked into the apartment, but not before hugging Carly goodbye.

Carly turned round and was surprised to find the door locked, and the lights out.

"Spencer? Are you there?" She called uneasily. Why was he not replying? He couldn't have broken something again could he? "Are you there?" she called again.

"Uugghh!" she heard the muffled reply, and realised that it was coming from the direction of the kitchen. She walked slowly over there, uncertain of what she would find. She found nothing, and shuffled over to the cabinet below the sink. She tugged on the handle of the wooden door, and out tumbled Spencer.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" she shouted, fearing that there would soon be another trip to the emergency room!

"I'm fine!" He replied, sitting up.

"Then what the heck are you doing under the sink?"

"I can't tell you, I'm too embarassed!" He mumbled.

"Go on, I'm your little sis, you can tell me anything!"

"Fine. If you must know, I was watching a horror movie, and it was REALLY scary. I thought that I heard someone outside the door, which must have been you, so I locked the door and went in the cupboard. What I didn't realise is that the door won't open from the inside, and I was stuck. You know the rest of the story."

"You big idiot!" Carky joked, not meaning it. "I'm going to bed, it's late. 'Night!" she called as she climbed the stairs. Collapsing on her bed, she fell straight asleep, still fully dressed.

* * *

Carly sat upright, fully awake. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but the clock by her bed said that it was two fifteen AM. Downstairs, the phone started to ring. "Am I Phsycic? Who would be caling at this time? Hey, why am I talking to myself?" She muttered to herself, forcing herself out of bed and down the stairs to answer it.

"Hello?" She croaked groggily, "Who's speaking please?"

A worried sounding fourty-something year old answered. "Hello, Carly?"

"Mrs Puckett?!" Cried Carly, alert again. "What are you calling for? It's the middle of the night!"

"Oh God, sorry, it's the middle of the afternoon. I just need you to tell me, be honest, if Sam is with you."

"No,should she be?" frowned Carly.

"I don't to worry you, but Sam's been mssing since yesterday morning..."

They were the last words that she heard before she let the phone slip through her fingers, and it went crashing to the floor...

* * *

_AnnaNote: God Em, GRAMMAR! If my editor yella at me, I oughtta yell at you. So hardy ha. Okay folks, review. Also, read my stories if you like crime shows. Surtout CSI:NY. Flack/Angell FTW!!_

_

* * *

_


	6. Chapter 6

Sam pulled her jacket tighter around her and directed a glare at the lady opposite her. She was the one who asked for the air con to be put on anyway because, as she put it, "there was a rather nasty smell in the air." She had looked at Sam when she said this, which annoyed Sam but did not upset her- hey, it wasn't her fault if when she ran away she didn't think about bringing soap with her! Anyway, Sam was beginning to regret her choice of jacket. It was a cream leather one, soft to sleep on but not the warmest. She had chosen to take that one out of her small suitcase because she has remembered the beautiful weather back in America and forgot that she'd have to get through the British climate first! She laughed as she thought just how crazy what she was doing was. It wasn't every day you caught a cab to the airport, bought a last minute one way ticket to Seattle with your mom's stolen credit card! It was the first time Sam had used a bit of plastic to pay for something but she realised the 100 pounds she'd stuffed in her back pocket probably wouldn't even cover all of the cab fare let alone the ticket. So, here she was on a freezing cold plane with a snooty British woman practically jumping out of the plane to get away from the supposed smell hardly existed! As the flight attendant walked down the middle of the play with her trolley full of food, Sam's stomach rumbled. She had enough money for a sandwich, diet lemonade and a chocolate bar. Sam was disappointed by the lack of fat cakes, but guessed they must be an American thing. The woman looked quite worried about the fact that Sam was travelling alone in the middle of the night. Her red lipstick seemed too cheerful for this time of day, and her concerned face looked older than most of the other 20-something air hostesses.

"Are you OK, sweetheart?" asked the kind woman, with a broad Yorkshire accent.

"I'm fine thank you!" replied Sam, trying to sound happier then she was. "I'm meeting my mom at the airport!"

"Well...if you're sure." The air hostess left then, as she had someone else wanting food. Sam was alone again, the way she liked it. She turned to face the window, glad that the flight was quite empty and she had a seat free next to her. She saw the moon, which calmed her. She supposed that was because no matter where you are, you are under the same moon. With that comforting thought in her head, she slipped off to sleep easier than she thought she would.

Carly opened her closet and pulled out her oldest jeans with the hole in the knee, a t-shirt with a catchy slogan and pulled a sweater on over the top. She scraped her hair back into a ponytail, without even bothering to brush it. Looking in the mirror, she saw her reflection and was shocked. Ever since she had heard two days ago about Sam going missing, she had not slept. Spencer had let her stay home from school, and she had being going through this routine of dressing in her oldest clothes and behaving in a zombie like manor all day. Her face was very pale and there were dark purple bags under her eyes, making her eyes look hollow and grey. Her hair was greasy and scruffy. Changing her mind about her appearance today, she undressed again and got in the shower. There, she started to sob. Why did Sam have to do this? She had made them all worry so much, not just because this was so unlike her. Sam was naughty, and cheeky and sometimes downright rude, but she at least was never selfish, unless it was to do with food. Carly turned the temperature up until it was almost burning her, and sat down. She had a feeling she could be in the soothing shower for a long time.

Sam left the airport with a tear in her eye. She had made it. Her first thought was that she should call her mom and tell her that she was ok, so she took her lucky dime out of her bag, and put it into the pay phone. She searched through the small bag that she had with her, and pulled out a few more that had fallen into the bottom of it, realising that it wouldn't be enough. She dialled her mom's number and waited with her breath held.

"Hello?" said a voice. The woman who answered sounded a lot older than her mom, and very worried.

"Sorry, I think that I must have got the wrong number." Said Sam, devastated.

"Sam? Oh my god, honey is that you? Don't hang up!" It was her mom. Sam felt so guilty. Her running away must have made her so worried that her voice aged about 10 years.

"Yeah mom, it's me. I'm so sorry. I'm safe, in America. I'm about to head over to Carly's."

"Honey, why did you do this? I did my best to give you a good life in England. I didn't want to leave the USA either, but the job was too good to turn down. You go to Carly's and you wait there. Call me tonight, and every night and I'll sort everything out over here. I've decided I'm gonna sell the house, and we'll buy back the old apartment. I'll ask for my old job back or if I have to I'll even get a new one." Her mom was in tears, sobs shaking her words.

"Thank you for the offer mom, but if you want to stay in England, I'll fly back, and live with you."

"Honestly, I am happy to live in Seattle. I'll try and sort everything out in the next few days. You'll be running out of coins, so go to Carly's and I'll call you there. I love you, and don't ever forget that." Her mom was more composed than she had been before.

"I love you too. Bye mom!" Sam was crying now as she hung up. She set off on the short walk to Carly's apartment and crossed her fingers that Carly would want her.

Carly towelled her hair dry and dabbed at the back of her shirt where her long dark hair had dripped and made wet. The doorbell rang.

"Spencer, can you get that? She yelled down the stairs. There was no answer, so Carly presumed Spencer was out. She ran down the stairs and looked through the peep hole. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Sam?" she asked, flinging the door open.

Sam was stood just outside the door, tears running down her face.

"I can understand if you want to turn me away, but if not please can I come in?"

"What? Why would I turn you away? I've missed you so much" Carly burst into tears and flung her arms around Sam's neck.

"Well I've been so selfish and mean, and thoughtless, and I've really upset everyone who's close to me. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, there's nothing to forgive you for! Now come in and get a shower, you stink!"

"I know! Thanks. My mom's calling later. I'll go for a shower now. She left the room, and Carly smiled in disbelief. Her best friend was safe, not a scratch on her, and she had a feeling that everything was going to go back to the way it should in no time.

Sam emerged from the shower, pink and wrapped in a fluffy dressing gown of Carly's. Her hair was tied in a damp, loose plait that ran almost the whole length of her back. She realised that she hadn't gotten it cut in a while, and made a mental note to get her mom to call the hairdressers. Mom! The thought hit her like a train, and she suddenly had an impulse to pick up the phone and call her mom. So she walked through to the main room, where the kitchen, (her favourite place in the house) was located. She picked up the phone hanging from the wall, and dialled England. It took a minute to realise that she was tapping in her old apartment's number, and so she hung up, picked it up again and began to type with shaking hands. Her mom answered after only one ring. Sam could just picture her curled up on the couch with the phone on the coffee table next to her.

"Sam?" asked Sam's mom in a panicked voice. Maybe, Sam thought, she thought it was a dream, just like Sam did.

"Yeah, I'm at Carly's. How are you holding up?" it was a stupid question, Sam thought. The kind you asked when someone had the flu, or a pet was missing.

"Fine. I've managed to book a flight out to Seattle, and the estate agent called- someone's bid on the house."

"Wait a minute, how could it have even been on the market? I thought that you only called a few hours ago?"

"Well...I have a confession. I put it up for sale about a week after moving in. You were miserable, I hated the house and the job and the weather... I just thought it was for the best. I would have told you if you'd have stayed another day or so!" Sam felt guilty. Maybe even guiltier than the time she ate the last of Carly's pie...

Half an hour later, Sam hung up the phone. She went and sat on the couch next to Carly and Freddie, who had arrived soon after Carly had woke him up with a phone call. She put her arm around Carly, and put her hand in Freddie's hand. The three of them sat there, pretending to watch TV until the sun came up.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

Ok, it's about, oh, I don't know... a YEAR, (really...that long?) since I last updated, and anyone who waited for me to add a new chapter, I am SOOOOOOO sorry!

But thanks for sticking by me hope you like the chapter, usual rules apply: if you like, review, if you don't please don't be mean! Enjoy...

Em xxxx

I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! (well, duh!)

* * *

By the time Sam's mom arrived, the three friends had fallen asleep and Freddie awoke with a start when the doorbell trilled loudly. Freddie realised he was still holding Sam's hand, so eased his own free and walked over to the door. He knew it was okay to open the door because he practically lived at Carly's, so much so that she actually made him wash the dishes occasionally. He fumbled at the door handle for a moment but when it still wouldn't open, he wiped his bleary eyes with confusion before he realised the chain was still in place. Getting frustrated, he grabbed the door handle and flung open the door. Standing there was Sam's mom, suitcase in hand.

"Wait...how long were we asleep? I thought you told Sam you'd be here in a few days?" asked a now even more confused Freddie. He was still exhausted. He couldn't have slept for days could he?

"Just a day. Pretty much what I expected, really, you won't have slept properly for days worrying about Sam... I remember when Dad first joined the army and... Oh, right you don't want to hear about that, I just thought... Urgh, I'm going back to bed." Spencer announced from the doorway, before turning abruptly and heading back into his room. Freddie blinked, mind spinning from his friend's appearance and its total duration being only twenty seconds. Now that he was gone, Freddie could finally speak directly to Sam's mom.

"Umm... Hey, how did you get here so quickly?" He asked.

"I realised how much I needed to see my daughter. You won't realise yet, but for a parent to be separated from their child without hearing for them is devastating. I got the first flight from London to Seattle and a taxi here. I can go back to England soon to sort everything out. I just had to see Sam." Sam woke up to this and originally thought she was dreaming - how else could her mom be here, in America? Unless...

"Mom!" squealed Sam, leaping off the couch into the warm hug of her mom. It was the most like a girl Freddie had ever heard her sound, and he had to say that it wasn't unattractive...

"Did you manage to get an earlier flight?" Sam questioned her mom, and Carly woke up and wobbled the few steps from the couch to the door, and grabbed Freddie's arm to support herself. Freddie guessed she must still be quite tired, as she probably was more affected by Sam's absence than him.

"Yeah," replied Sam's mom, stroking her daughter's long blonde hair, most of which had escaped from the plait and was hanging loose down her back. "I had to just about empty my bank account, but you're worth it!"

"God, mom, you sound like something out of a cheesy sitcom!" This made Sam smile, and hug her mom again.

Carly watched all this with tears glistening in her eyes. Her own mom had died when she was younger, and she could now picture the two of them hugging and the smell of her mom's perfume. Freddie must have sensed her mood, because he put his arm around her and pulled her into a hug, which she returned gratefully. Freddie whispered something in her ear, which she didn't hear.

"What?" she whispered back.

"Would you have a problem with me dating Sam? Would it be too awkward for you?"

"Umm... No. Not if it isn't for you." The revelation that Freddie liked Sam wasn't exactly news to Carly, but it still shocked her that he had asked her, and was actually going to ask Sam. He had always been very vocal about his love for Carly, but Carly was very sure he must have had other secret crushes. He was quite shy when it came to the topic.

"Ok, thank you. I just, you know, wanted to let you know in case there were any bitter feelings about the time when I dumped you." Freddie joked.

"Shut up!" Carly replied jokingly, punching him on the arm lightly. This was how she wanted life to be; happy, and nobody moving to another country! So unless Freddie's mom decided to move to Poland, she was safe in the little bubble that seemed to surround her and her friends.

Late that night, when Carly had gone to bed and Sam's mom had gone to phone the estate agent, Freddie looked at Sam. She was sat at the other end of the sofa, looking at the dorky cartoons on the TV that Sam and Carly seemed to love so much. Freddie, on the other hand, didn't really see the point - who found a cow in a tutu funny? Apparently, fifteen year old girls. Sam turned around, and Freddie felt like he should look away, but he didn't.

"Sam?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah? Sam's eyes darted between the TV and Freddie, trying to decide which would be most interesting to watch. Freddie had a feeling that what he was about to say would probably mean that he won the fight.

"Would you, I mean at some point, would you like to..."

"Spit it out, Benson!"

"Well...Would you like to go out with me at some point?" He asked, his heart thudding against his ribs, blood roaring in his ears.

"What do you mean? We go out all the time?" When Sam looked at Freddie, she realised what he meant. "Oh...you mean..?"

"Yep." When Sam didn't answer, Freddie stood up to leave back to his apartment. "I know you won't want to decide now. Just, just tell me tomorrow, OK?" and with that, he left the apartment, without waiting for an answer.

"Ok." Whispered Sam into the darkness.

When Sam had said good night to her mom's sleeping form lying on the couch, she tip-toed into Carly's room and climbed onto the inflatable bed that they had set up earlier before surrendering to much-needed slumber. But Sam couldn't sleep. How could she, when Freddie, (FREDDIE!) had just asked her out! Her first thought had been to say no straight away and throw something at him, but thinking it through, she thought of the positives. Freddie was one of her two best friends, he knew her almost as well as Carly, better than her mom knew her, and he loved her. He hadn't said it, but he didn't need to. He had the same look in his eyes that he used to have when talking about Carly, back when he went through his "I love Carly" phase. She just couldn't decide. What if she went out with him, they broke up and then she couldn't even stay in the same room as him. This dating thing was too stressful. Sam had no idea how Carly did it. She nudged the sleeping Carly with her foot and whispered, "Carls? You awake?"

"I am now, you idiot!" joked Carly.

"Did Freddie tell you he was going to ask me out?" asked Sam.

"Maybe..." replied Carly, tentative.

"So yes, then," predicted Sam, "Do you think I should? I really have no idea what I want to say to him!" She whispered the last bit even more quietly than before, as tough Freddie would be able to hear through the walls if she said it any louder. But she wasn't about to turn into one of those soppy girls who sat up all night worrying about boys, so she said goodnight to Carly and rolled over on the tiny bed better suited for a young child fell fast asleep.

* * *

So... what do you think? Again, I'm really sorry about not writing a new chapter quicker! Now, I have no idea what way I want the story to go, so in your review, tell me what you want to happen: does Sam say yes or no to Freddie? And what does Carly think? Thank you for reading the chapter, I hope it's long enough for you! Em xxxx

_Anna note: Dude. I swear that half of the time, my sister talks like an English professor or something... she used the word 'affluent' in a sentence with a straight face and everything! So really, I work more as a translator than an editor, so us normal folk can understand her... Hehe. And yes, my fault that I refuse to let her on the laptop!..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

_Yes, *sniffles* this will be the last chapter! This is my only story, but hopefully not for long! Yes, its short, but there wasn't much more to be said and I ran out of ideas! :) Hopefully you'll enjoy it, please review, but no flamers! _

_Em xxx_

_I DO NOT OWN ICARLY_

Next morning, Sam woke up and found the bed next to hers empty. She smelled bacon and realised Carly was cooking. Sam had always followed her stomach over her senses, so she threw back the blanket covering her, and followed her nose into the kitchen/dining room/lounge, (she never quite realised which one it was supposed to be...) and she was slightly shocked by what she saw. Stood next to a sizzling pan of bacon, Freddie and Carly stood close together. They were slightly too cosy for Sam's liking. "Hey!" she said, leaving her makeshift hiding place behind the wall. "What happened to you asking ME out? Is Carly some kind of rebound from ME!" She demanded voice aggressive as ever.

"Carly had something in her eye! I was getting it out for her!" Freddie spluttered quickly, seeing that Sam was about to launch into another rant.

"Oh...really...I thought..."

"You know what this means, don't you?" Carly said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Umm...No!" Replied Sam and Freddie at the same time.

"You love each other!" Carly's smile was massive now.

"What...how did you get THAT from Sam almost assaulting me!" Demanded Freddie. He seemed more insulted then he should have to Sam. That had better not mean that he didn't want to go out with her...not after what she'd realised she wanted to say after seeing him and Carly 'together.'

"Well why else would you be annoyed that Freddie was kissing me, and why else would Freddie feel like he has to explain!" Carly giggled, and Sam was drawn back in her mind to the time when Sam pushed Tom Walker off a chair in kindergarten. Carly had said that Sam loved him, too. That really wasn't true...Tom had tried to steal Sam's juice box, that was all!

"And what if we did?" Sam was as surprised to hear the words coming out of her mouth as Carly and Freddie were to hear them. A sudden, high pitched beeping wiped the startled look of everyone's faces. "Oh man, the bacon!" cried Sam. She dove on the pan, more to save the bacon than anything. She managed to drag it onto the sideboard before any serious smoke could start forming. She picked a piece of blackened bacon from the pan and stuffed the whole thing into her mouth. "Oh my God, hot, hot!" Screamed Sam. She spat the bacon out into the bin and grabbed the glass of milk Freddie was holding. She was trying to divert the conversation for as long as possible. She had a feeling this could get awkward...

"What did you just say?" Freddie asked. Neither he nor Carly had moved. Sam thought that the apartment would have to be burning down around them before they had realised to move or do something.

"I said...What if I do love you." Sam somehow made this sound like a question.

"You...love me?"Freddie asked this like it was all a massive joke, and Ashton Kutcher was about to burst out of the elevator and laugh at him.

"Maybe..." Sam had barely finished the word before Freddie kissed her. The kiss barely lasted a second, but to Sam, it lasted an hour, and confirmed everything that she had doubted to be true just a minute ago. She loved Freddie.

"Umm...Guys?" All three friends screamed as Spencer spoke. None of them had realised he had come out. Sam and Freddie had been...occupied...and Carly was busy standing with her chin touching the floor, her mouth was so wide open.

"I hate to interrupt, but I smelled burning and..." Spencer noticed Sam and Freddie, who had now moved apart, and Freddie had his arm draped over Sam's shoulder. "Aaww! You two finally realised, did you?"

"What do you mean finally realised?" Sam asked, pensive.

"It's not like it wasn't glaringly obvious!" When all three teenagers looked blank, he said, "Oh...maybe just me then! I guess I just have a knack for realising future relationships!" Sam was slightly annoyed at how smug Spencer managed to make himself look, while still wearing duck covered pyjama pants. It was silly really. Sam knew she should be embarrassed at having just kissed Freddie, but it felt...right! The smile on Freddie's face told her that he also felt the same way. Sam didn't know where her and Freddie's relationship would go from now, but she knew that she was happy, and in her eyes, that was all that mattered.

_So...there it is! Please don't get angry, I know that it's not too long, but oh well! Hope you enjoyed this story! :)_

_Em xxx_


End file.
